


Hey Momma

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Mpreg Stiles Shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Scott, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Liam Is So Done, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Teen Pregnancy, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Scott and Stiles are adorable and Liam is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Scott calling Stiles Momma, Mom, etc. is like literally my everything!!

Scott couldn’t help but smile as he watched Stiles waddle over to him. With one hand resting on his large belly, and the other pressing against his sore back. He was glowing too, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Scott scooted over some once Stiles reached him, reaching out to help the nine month pregnant male settle down next to him. It took a bit of maneuvering and squirming around on Stiles’s part, but soon Stiles was settled curled up against him as Scott reached out to rub his swollen belly.

“Hey Momma.” 

Stiles smiled softly at him. He looked tired and exhausted, but content. The baby in his belly shifting under Scott’s touch. 

“Hey Scotty.” His voice was soft, tired too. Scott shifted closer wrapping an arm around his shoulders so Stiles’s head rested on his shoulder. Stiles sighed happily and nuzzled against him.

“How you feeling?” 

“Hmm usual. Sore, tired, bigger than a house.” 

“Baby bothering you at all?”

“Yea, but he’s settling down now that you’re here.” 

Scott couldn’t help but smile wider while pressing a kiss against the others forehead. 

“I’m glad.” 

On the opposite side of the couch Liam sat making gagging faces at the happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
